


The Devil's Deal

by TheHylianBatman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wanted his cake, and ate it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the same universe as "Thumper" and "Blue and Gold"; chronologically, it takes place after "Blue and Gold", but before "Thumper".  
> They can be read here:  
> Blue and Gold: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4214361  
> Thumper: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4229517

 

He could say he got confused in the dark. He could say he was tricked. He could say lots of things.

 

But the one thing Dipper Pines couldn't say to his boyfriend was that he decided to cheat on him with his own brother.

 

It wasn't that Dipper didn't love Will; he did love him: to the moon and back, from the bottom of his heart, to infinity and beyond, whatever comparison you wanted to use.

 

  
It wasn't even that Will didn't satisfy Dipper ; quite the opposite, in fact. They had sex at least once a week, and it was  _awesome_.

 

  
But after doing that for only a month or two, one starts to desire something different. Something unique. Something  _new_.

 

  
Billy represented that.

 

Will was timid, Will was gentle, Will was submissive.

 

  
Bill y , on the other hand, was a whole 'nother rodeo. Rough, dominating, the complete opposite of his twin.

 

And Dipper loved it. Just the uniqueness of it all was enough to get him hot.

 

  
On one such day, Dipper was released from the museum early, and he immediately called Bill y  and asked him to come to the apartment he and Will shared.

 

He didn't plan to fuck him, though; in fact, he was planning to break it off. He was going to propose to Will.

 

  
But Billy, with his damnable charm, managed to make him completely forget his inhibitions and get in bed.

 

  
And that's how Will found them: Dipper straddling Billy, both still fully clothed, but with each other's tongues in their mouths.

 

Will was speechless. He stood there, staring in shock. as his boyfriend looked at him like a deer in headlights, both his hands still on his brother's face and his tongue still in his mouth.

 

  
"W-what are you doing?" Will asked timidly. Billy shoved Dipper off him and stood up.

 

  
"HE'S FUCKIN' ME, WILL! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS FUCKIN' ME IN  _YOUR_  BED! GUESS I STOLE ANOTHER ONE FROM YOU!" Billy shouted at his brother, as he tended to do.

 

"Bill!" Dipper barked in an attempt to restrain the man. It didn't work. Will had a look of horror on his face. He glanced from man to man, mouth moving as if trying to speak.

 

"W-why, Dipper? I-I thought you loved me-" Will's plea was broken off by a sob, as his hands flew up to cover his mouth. Dipper immediately struggled to his feet, rushing over to catch his boyfriend in a hug.

 

  
"Will, I love you more than anything. What I've been doing is a mistake. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you like this, and I swear, as long as I live, I won't  _ever_  do it again. "

 

"B-but, Dipper-"

 

  
"YEAH, BUT, DIPPER, IT CAN'T JUST WORK LIKE THAT!" Billy interjected from behind them, grabbing Dipper and pulling him off his brother, "YOU'RE  _MINE_  NOW, NOT HIS."

 

Dipper shoved Billy's hand off his shoulder.

 

"Billy, I am not property. I am not anyone's except my own."

 

Billy let out one of his cackles.

 

"THAT'S CUTE, KID!"

 

"Okay, I'm the same age as you, and-"

 

"SHUT UP! LET ME GET MY SPEECH OUT!"

 

Dipper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger.

 

"Fine. Fine, as long as you'll shut up when you're done."

 

  
"THANK YOU!  NOW, WHERE I COME FROM, SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE MAKES YOU THEIR PARTNER! YOU SLEPT WITH WILL FIRST, SURE," Billy gestured to his brother brashly, "BUT YOU SLEPT WITH ME AFTERWARDS! THAT MEANS I'M NEXT IN LINE FOR SUCCESSION! YOU'RE MINE NOW!"

 

Dipper stared at Bill in confusion.

 

  
"D... do you have  _any_  idea how healthy relationships work?"

 

Billy smirked.

 

"NOPE!"

 

Dipper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"Just leave, Billy," he said, pointing for the door. He shrugged, before moving towards the door.

 

"ALRIGHT, DIP, BUT I'M TELLIN' YA, YOU'LL REGRET THIS! I'M BETTER THAN HIM IN EVERY WAY, AND WHEN YOU EVENTUALLY REALIZE THAT, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!" He said, marching out the door.

 

It slammed behind him, and Dipper and Will didn't see his twin again for quite a while.

 

Dipper engulfed Will in a hug.

 

"I'm sorry, honey. I love you."

 

Will didn't return his hug. He simply stood, with his boyfriend's arms around him.

 

"I... I need time to think, Dipper. You need to just go, and not be here for a little while. Please, Dipper."

 

"...alright, love. I'll go... stay with Mabel a while, I guess. Let me know when you're alright."

 

Will crossed his arms.

 

  
" _If_   I'm alright, Dipper." Dipper's face scrunched up, and he turned and left.

 

"I love you more than anything, Will," he turned and announced, before leaving. Will jumped when the door closed, quickly closing his eyes.

 

"...I know."

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Devil's Deal  
> Work Code: THB0011  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, August 13th - Friday, August 25th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
